Destiny (True love story )
by mystical doll
Summary: Destiny it's just a word but we may not be able to understand that whatever will happen with us in the future it's only the destiny which is going to decide ..in this story see how kavin overcome all the ups and downs to unite with her childhood love ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone i am again here with a kavi story (Destiny ) hope you all will like it this is not my own immagination actually i have seen a movie and really that love story took my heart seriously i found that story incredible i don't know if you have seen it or not but i am writing it so if you have any issue with this you can let me know if i continue this or not only if you want i will continue it ..**

**DESTINY (TRUE LOVE STORY )...**

_Flashback _

_A boy of about 7 years was playing a self made stick voilen with the tune (tujhe dekha tho ye jana sanam ) in his shabby appearence all the way walking in road to entertain others so that he could earn something ..the signal turned red all the vehicals stoped in a black car a family was their waiting for the signal to turn green so that they could reach their destination with parents and a girl of about 6-7 years that boy was still playing his music that girl also heard his music and turned her head back to see who is playing that tune she peep through the window and saw the same boy that boy also looks at her and playing the tune but signal turned green and the car went of .._

_After some time that boy also moved from their after getting little money he went straight to the park and went to pani pari stall ..and said .._

_" aur kaka kaise ho "_

_Man: aare seenu beta tum aa gaye pata hai nai tumhare bare mai he soch raha tha _

_Seenu :apne socha or lo mai aa gya ab kaka aap mujhe pani puri khilao _

_Man : ha abhi deta hoon _

_Then seenu could see a girl like figure coming their running of about 6-7years with hairs tied in pony tail with red coloured frock breathing heavly and said "kaka pani puri khilao "and kept the money on the table .._

_That man was about to give the bowl to seenu but he said "nahi kaka aap pehle isse he de do " so he gave it to that girl but she said " nahi kaka aise nahi pehle mujhe pani do phir puri do " and she break the puri and dip them all together in the bowl and started eating them with a spoon .._

_Man: itne salo se pani puri bech raha hoon par aaj tak aise kisi ko khata nahi dekha beta .._

_Girl : kaka mai tho aise he khati hoon .._

_She looked at seenu from head to toe and said .._

_Yeh sirf he hai ya kuch bajate bhi ho .._

_Seenu :nahi nahi mujhe aata hai mai abhi dikhata hoon .._

_He pulled out that stick violen and started playing (tujhe dekha tho yeh jana sanam tune..) when she started making face so he changed the tune (yeh ladka haye deweena ) but again looks at him in dis belief and finaly she said "dusro ka music bajane se kya hota hai khud ki dhun banao tho phir kuch baat hogi na " aacha mai ab chalti hoon bye ..._

_Seenu asked her saying a bit loud tumhara naam kya hai .._

_She said while running "Pariiiiii"aur tumhara naam kya hai "seenu "_

_Flashback over _

_A boy of about 25 was jogging on the tracks then he stoped in front of an fountain which was sorrounded by many benches he went their and made own self comfortable in one of those benches and thinks " aaj kitne saal ho gaye hai itne time se mai tumhara yahi par wait kar raha hoon issi jagha iss hope mai ki tum ek din tho yaha aaogi aur chae andhi ya toofan barish ho ya dhoop mai itne salo se bhgata hua mai yaha aata tha aata hoon aur aata rahunga .."_

_Only then his phone rings .._

_Man. : sir mai kab se wait kar raha hoon aap kab aaoge apne kaha tha ki apko jaldi office jana hai .._

_Boy : excuse me apne shayd wrong no. Dial kiya hai maine apko kuch bhi nahi kaha tha .._

_Suddenly he heard a tune in the background he gets alert and said "ek minute aap chup raheya " and he again listerns to the tune keenly he was about to ask the man from where he is talking but a group of people came and someone among them ..and he just started looking here and their that who did this and found another man of about his age looking at him and was one among the group only that boy ran away and he also started following him ..._

* * *

_**A/N- so the first segment is over if you all don't have any problem with this so should i continue this or not ..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter -2

He followed the boy that had stolen his phone to main road ,highway ,small streets and finally he held him by his t-shirt and it got somewhat torn and a mark was visible on his back that boy became so shocked to see that and he again manage to catch him up and gave him a good punch so as to make him fall and he hold his collar and asked him in full anger ..

Boy : kab tak kab tak goya mera rasta katoge jab bhi nere saath kuch aacha hone wala hota hai tum humesha aakar usse bigad dete ho jaise bachpan mai mera sab kuch china aur ab bade hone ke bhi mera pich nahi choda tune ..

Goya : seenu kya ye tu hai yaar tu tho ek dum badak gaya re ek dum chikne ke maffik bole tho ek dum hero dikh re la hai tu ..

Seenu : ho gaya tera ab bata ki mera phone kaha hai jaldi bata varna bachpan mai tho kuch nahi kar paya lekin aaj nahi chodounga ..

Goya : seenu tera phone apne pass nahi hai varna mai de deta ..

Seenu :dekh mera dimag pehle se bohot zyada garam hai aur gussa mat dila aacha chal phone mat de bas usme jo last incoming call hai vo no. Chahiye mujhe bhale se t phone rakh le ..

Goya : bhai maine kaha na mere pass nahi hai phone jaha se maine tera phone liya tha vahin mera ek sathi bhi tha maine usse phone diya tha par tu tension mat le mai ek phone karunga aur tujhe tera phone mil jayega ..

Seenu :ok ab jaldi kar

Goya dialed a no. On phone ...

Ha abhi jo sun garden ke fountain ke pass se humne jo phone uthaya tha na bhai aap bas uss ka last incoming no bata do ..

Voice : mai bata tho deta goya par phone mere pass nah hai aaj ke jitne bhi phone the sare factory pauch chuke hai

Call cut

Seenu : bata na ab kya bola tere sathi ne no. De raha hai na vo ..

Goya : vo darasal phone factory pauch chuka hai ab hum kuch nahi kar sakte

Seenu :factory koi baat nahi hum waha jayenge mujhe abhi ke abhi wahan jana hai samjha

Goya :par tu itne sare phone mai teraa phone kaise dhoonega aur vaise bhi vo koi aam factory nahi hai churaye hue phone ko naya jaise pack karke ek dum chakachak karke bahar city mai becha jata hai ab tak tere phone ki internal storage mi chuki hogi ..

Seenu : maine kaha na mujhe phone chayea matlab chayea

Goya : thik hai chal mere saath

After sometime they reach to the factory one of the goon opened the door and look at both of them and said

Kya goya tujhe yahan khud aana mana hai aur tu aur tu anjan logo ko bhi yahan lekar aya hai ..

Goya :vo bhai ye mera dost hai phone kharidne aya hai

Goon: koi phone nahi hai yahan samjha ab ja yahan se ..

Then seenu again remember something

Flashback ..

In sun garden pari again come to have the pani puri then seenu saw her and went to her and said ..

Pari pata hai tumhe maine meri khud ki dhun banayi hai sunna chahogi abhi ..

Pari : abhi nahi seenu kal subha sunungi abhi mujhe jana hoga thik hai bye..

Seenu : bye...

Next morning

On the road

Seenu was playing his self composed tune when pari 's car came their ..and the car stoped due to the signal and pari lower down the glass and look at seenu and started hearing his music ..

And she smiled and asked her driver ..

Kaka 100 rupe do na

Kaka : par kyo beta

Pari : do na kaka aacha agar aap mujhe roz 200 rupe doge tho mai papa se kehkar apki salary badhane ke liye bolugi thik hai ...

Kaka : pakka thik hai yeh lo

And pari took the money from his hand while the signal turned green and the car started she thow the money money out of glass window

Seenu ran towards the note and picked it up from the road and smiled and moved from their

In the afternoon

In sun garden

Pari : pata hai seenu tumhari dhun sach mai bohot he aachi hai mujhe tho bohot pasand aayi ..

Seenu :tunhe pata hai mujhe aaj tak 100 rupe kisi ne bhi nahi diye

Pari : kya kisi ne bhi nahi koi baat nahi tum har roz yeh dhun sunana aur mai tumhe roz 100 rupe doongi ok

Seenu :kya har roz sach mai

Pari :han han kyo nahi

Seenu :aacha ab apni ankhe band karo

Pari : par vo kyo

Seenu :aare karo tho

She closed her eyes when seenu removed some red colour bangels from his pocket and took her hands to this she opened her eyes and saw the bangels seeing them she became very happy and happly weared it ..

And like this they started meeting everyday they use to spend time with eachother playing all the while in the garden everyday she use to give him 100 rupees and like this everything was going on smoothly ...

Flashback end

Seenu went inside forcefully he knock down everyone present their and started searching his phone but all in vain and soon more goons came over their but he single handedly defeated everyone one of the injured goon came to him ..

Bhai aap lado mat aaj jitne bhi phone aaye the vo truck load karke ke ja chuka kareeb 10 min se upar ho chuka hai yeh lo meri bike ki chabi aap le jao

And he took the keys and went off to find the truck ...

Meanwhile the goons informed their boss about the incident and he ordered some more goons to finish him ...

When he was going through the road way he could sense that someone is following him he look back and saw two black cars following him with some goons inside holding gun they started fireing but he was able to dodge them anx some how he speed his bike same with the cars they also get speeded up ..seenu could see the truck he look back they are still following him he thought of giving them all a permanent solution he saw drums were kept on the side road as some work was going on their he drop all the drums and due to sudden force the cars were rolled up side down in air and directly crashed to the truck that was ahed and as a result the truck expriences an external force and an accident had taken place their all the mobile phone that were inside the container fall outside a whole big cluster of mobiles were formed on the road the whole way got blocked with phones when seenu got down from his bike anx started looking for phone and after a lot of hardship he was able to find it ..

Somewhere in a godown ...

Goon1 : boss aap gussa nahi ho

Boss : nahi mera tho man kar raha hai ki mai jashan manao batao kya kya nuksaan hua hai humara

Goon2: boss pehle apne logo ko aake dhoya tho marham patti karena ka 60 thousand par maine 1 lakh likha hai ..dusra yahan aake tod fod kiya tho 20 lakh lekin maine 30 lakh likha hai ..phir uss truck mai crores ka maal tha boss

Boss : kitne admi the

Goon1 : boss 1 admi

Boss : ek akela admi tum sab ko pit kar chala gaya kuch sharam hai dhoondo usse mujhe vo chayea ...

Goon 2 : thik hai boss

Boss : vaise vo uss truck ke piche kyo gaya tha

Goon1 : pata nahi boss driver ka phone aya tha vo keh raha tha sare phone mai vo apna wala dhoond ke le gaya

Boss : ek phone ke liye itna kon karega uske phone mai zarror kuch important hoga uske phone mai jo bhi data hai usse nikalo abhi ..

Goon 1 : ji boss

After some time ..

Goon 2 ; boss uske phone mai kuch nahi hai ..

Boss : kya thik hai uska phone chalu hote he track karo samjhe ..

Goon 1 : ok boss app tension mat lo ..

Here on seenu 's side ..

He unlock the phone but nothing was their he felt so irritated at that time ...

Flash back ..

One day pari get back to her home after attending the school when her parents came to her

Mom : beta apko pata hai humare pass aap ke liye ek surprise hai ..

Dad : mera transfer ho gaya hai delhi se mumbai hum ab vahin rahenge ..

Pari : humesha ke liye

Mom : ha aur hum kal he ja rahe hai so aaj bahar nahi jana aur packing mai meri help karna ...

Pari was so upset after listerning that but she was helpless at that moment she can't leave her parents ..

Next morning

On the road seenu was playing voilen and entertaining others still waiting for pari suddenly he saw her car but to his surprise today pari was not listerning his music but pari managed to take out a 100 rupee note from her mothers bag she writes her that note and flew that out and turned back indicating him to pick that up sernu ran and picked it up and saw a no. Written on that note then suddenly goya came their and snatched the note from his hand and ran away seenu followed him but unfortunately seenu met with an accident

Who hit him was a women she was so teriffied so quickly took him to the hospital and called her husband

After sometime

Women : Rakesh maine jaan bujhkar kuch nahi kiya pata nahi vo baacha kaha se samne aa gaya mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai vo thik tho hoga na

Rakesh : ismita kuch nahi hua hai ok aur doctor ne bhi kaha hai ki vo thik hai abhi police usse puch tach kar rahi hai mai jakar dekhta hoon

Ismita :thik hai

Rakesh was about to open the door but he listerns standing on the window what the inspector was trying to convince him for ..

Insp. : aare baba tu uss madam ki gadi ke niche aa gaya ohir bhi tijhe koi shikayat nahi ..

Seenu :nahi auntie ki koi galti nahi hai mai he achanak se samne aa gaya vo thik tho hai na unhe koi chot tho nahi lagi na ..

Insp : hey bhagwan kaisa baacha hai dekh jis ne tujhe thoka hai na uske pati ke pass bohot sara paisa hai agar jo mai bol raha hoon tu vo bolega tho apan khoob paise kamayenge ..

Seenu : nahi matlab nahi auntie ne kuch bhi nahi kiya hai ..

Then Rakesh entered and said ..

Kyo insp . Sahab aache khase baache ko bigad rahe ho ..

Insp. : sahab ji apki patni ne pure delhi ke sabse immandar baache ko gadi se thoka hai ...aacha mai ab chalta hoon ..

Rakesh turned to seenu ..

Beta ab aap thik ho kahin dard to nahi ho raha na ..

Seenu : nahi mai tho nilkul thik hoon vo aunty kaise hai

Rakesh : vo bhi ab bilkul thik hai milna chaoge unse .

He noded so he took him to her wife

As soon as ismita saw seenu she huged him ..

And after that they took him to their home.

Seenu was adjusting in his new home but everything was so new for him ..

After 2-3 days ..

Rakesh :ismita pata hai mai kya soch raha tha ki hum seenu ko adopt kar le tho ..

Ismita : pata hai mai bhi apse yeh he bolna chati thi par samaj mai nahi aa rha tha ki kaise bolo humare apne tho baache nahi hai par pata hai mujhe seenu mai humara baacha dikhta hai

Rakesh : vo tho hai aur aaj kal aise baache milna next to impossible hai

Ismita : par hume usse bhi tho baat karni hogi na

Rakesk : han tho mai karta hoon na

After sometime seenu came out when they asked him ..

Rakesh : ab beta kya tum humare saath rehna pasand karoge humesha ke liye ..

They both look at seenu for an answer when seenu smiled and said yes they both huged him a complete family together ..

After somedays they adopted him and gave him a new name **"KAVIN KHANNA "** a new and permanent member of khanna family ..

Here in mumbai

Pari and her family got setteled in mumbai but was missing him so much when ever a phone came she picked up everytime and said "hello seenu "but all in vain ..

Here in delhi

Rakesh and ismita enroled him in an reputed school it's been 1 month since seenu is kiving with them but he still called them uncle aunty it was very dishearting for both of them one day in a party infront of everyone kavin called ismita aunty not his mother she was very upset ..

At home

Rakesh : ismita tum tension mat lo sab thik ho jayega ..

Ismita : kaise dukhi na hoon usne sab ke samne mujhe aunty kaha ..

Rakesh :ismita usse jab hume mummy papa kehna hoga vo kahega ok vo chae kuch bhi kahe hume kisi bhi naam se bulaye rahega tho humara he na ..

She noded ..

Here in mumbai

Pari was also enroled in an reputed school it's her first day in the school she saw some childrens were playing voilen under the tree she also showed her interest in learning that her parents that she is in good mood a day before she was very upset when they asked her about that she told them everything about her and seenu's friendship they felt sad for her .when her dad enquired about that he get to know that the garden is going to be renuvated so most of the trees have been cut and their is no chil to be found their when they informed this to pari she was also upset ..

Here in delhi ..

One day rakesh and ismita were having a fight then kavin listerns everything and walk from their

In the night ..

Rakesh and ismita came to kavin

Rakesh : aare beta kya hua aaj humara beta itna shant kyo hai bahi kya hua

Kavin: uncle I hate you a matlab kya hota hai

Ismita : tumse kisne kaha i hate you

Kavin : nahi aap subha uncle ko i hate you bol rahi thi na tho maine suna tha ..

Ismita and rakesh look at eachother then ismita smiled and said ..

Pata hai jab hum kisi se bohot pyaar karte hai na tab hum ek dusre se I love you kehte hai aur jab hum kisi se sky ki limit tak pyaar karte ho na tho usse i hate you kehte hai ok ..

Kavin:aacha aisa kya tho i hate you aunty ,i hate you uncle ..

Rakesh and ismita : i hate you kavin

Trio had a cute family hug

And after sometime kavin sleep peacefully

Bothf them came out and goes to their room ..

Ismita :rakesh kuch pata chala uss ladki pari ka

Rakesh : maine pata kiya tha aas pass tho pata chala vo log humesha humesha ke liye kahin chale gaye kisi ko nahi pata kahan gaye

Ismita : tho kya kavin roz uss jagha jayega usse dhoondne

Rakesh : agar vo wahan jana chata hai tho hum usse rok nahi sakte

Ismita :kash yeh sb jaldi thik ho jaye

Flash back end ..

Kavin straight forward goes to the mall and gave his phone to the person to fix it up and to retrive his data he saw the time on the watch and suddenly he looked down he saw the same goons their they all had a great fight their

After sometime he comes back to the shop look at the no. And dialed again ..

Hello subha apse meri baat hui thi apne galti se mera no. Dial kiya tha yaad hai ..

On phone :ha yaad hai sir

Kavin: tho tumhe yaad hai tumhare aas pass koi ladki voilen baja rahi thi tumne dekha

Voice : ha sir vo bohot aachi dikh rahi thi

Kavin:aach atum abhi iss waqt kaha ho

Voice :sir abhi tho mai mumbai ke liy nikalne wala hoon

Kavin:aacha subha kah the jahan jo ladki voilen baja rahi thi

Voice :sir tab tho mai music festival mai tha

Suddenly some one hit him on his head he got unconcious ..

* * *

**so did you all like it actually in this i am not changing the scenes but i have tried to give variations in some hope you havee liked it ..**

**Thank you ..**


	3. Chapter 3

1 week ago

In mumbai

A phone rings a girl of about 24 came and picked it up and said "hello seenu " kya nahi ok it's wrong no. Yahan koi suman nahi rehti ..

Kab aisa hoga jab mai phone utho aur seenu hello bole shayad ab aisa kabhi nahi hoga then she heard a voice

Pari beta mera phone kahin bhi nahi mil raha hai tumne dekha kya ..

Pari : ma mai dekhti hoon

She dialed her mothers no. And it ringed in the hall she goes their picked it up from the sofa and see the caller id pari was written their she sigh and changed the id to "**PURVI " **and smiled and then goes to her mother to give her the phone when her father came to them with an envolep in his hand. Her mother got up and asked..

Oh not again ab kahan hua transfer

Dad : states mai

Ma : kis state mai orisa ,bengal ,jharkhand ,Rajasthan par hua kahan ..

Dad:united states of america ..

Her mother jumped out of happiness "oh my god sach mai pari suna tune "

Purvi noded

Trio had a group hug then purvi said ..

Dad apse ek baat poochu

Dad: ha kyo nahi ek nahi sau poocho tumhe permission mangne ki koi zarrorat nahi hai ok ..

Purvi : dad vo meri best friend shahana ki shadi hai tho kya mai kuch dino ke liye mumbai jau

Dad : par beta agle hafte hume nikalna hai

Purvi : dad bas 1 week ke liye please ab tho hum humesha ke liye chale jayenge na tho bas ek baar mumbai dekhna chati hoon ..

Ma :pari tum ab tak seenu ko nahi bhuli na

She lower down her head ..

Dad: koi baat nahi par beta tumhe ab usse bhulna hi

hoga hum yeh tak nahi jante ki ab vo kahan hoga tumhe pata hai na maime usse dhoondne ke liye bohot koshis ki thi

Pari ; ok mai koshis karoonge

Airport

Kavin was standing and was holding two banners in which was written "I hate you darling "and "I hate you sweetheart "

A girl came out wearing white suit and pink duppata and started waiting for her bestie to come then she saw kavin holding those banners and she smiled at him but soon her friend arrived and she moved in the taxi ..

Meanwhile a lady also came talking in the phone ..

Kya aap bhi aal khud nahi aa sakte the mujhe lene kavin ko bhejne ki kya zarrorat thi pata hai na last time jab mai aane wali thi tab usne pure airport mai crackers burst kiye the aur iss baar pata nahi kya karega (then she saw him holding those banners ) dekha mai sahi thi iss ladke ka kuch nahi ho sakta mai ghar aa kar baat karti hoon ...

Kavin also saw that lady and started shouting welcome i hate you sweetheart

While she walk past him hiding her face

Kavin :please na ruko aacha mat tko gadi parking mai hai

And aftersome time they moved in their car

And soon the clouds coverd the sky and it started raining heavy and when they were on their way they saw a car that was standing in the mid and an old man was trying to fix the tyre

Kavin stoped the car ..

Ismita :kya hua gadi kyo rok di

Kavin:vo dekho shayad un uncle ki car kharab jo gayi hai aur itni barish mai koi unki help bhi nahi kar raha hai mai dekh ke aata hoon

Ismita :ha jaldi ja

Kavin step out of his car and helped that man in fixing it and he moved from their as it got fixed ..

The same airport girls were sitting inside

Girl 1 : uncle vo ladka kon tha

Man : pata nahi beta jo bhi tha bohot he nek dil hai kisi ne bhi meri help nahi ki lekin isne ki ...

Girl2 :yaar purvi ab vo sab chod vaise bhi yeh mumbai hai jis se ek baar bichad gaye shayad he doobara mile

Purvi : pata hai chale uncle

And soon they also moved from their ...

In The evening ..

Ismita and kavin went for some shoping when they were returning home ismita was walking ahead and kavin droped some bags so he bent down suddenly a car that was parked somehow the stoper got displaced and that car started coming down and was about to hit ismita then kavin saw it and he screemed **_MAAAA..._**ismita turned back and kavin ran and pulled her

Kavin : kahan dhyaan tha apka itne deer se chilla raha tha apko dekhna chayea tha na ma agar apko kuch ho jata tho mera kya hota ma mai apse bohot naraaz hoon ismita got teary bcz for the first time kavin called her his mom in the whole drive journey to home he has been scolding her for her careless attitude but she smiled in tears looking out of the window ...

At kavin 's home ...

Kavin went to his room and ismita stood in the hall itself when rakesh came and saw her like that he cane to her and asked ..

Rakesh :kya hua tum aise kyo khadi ho aur ye tears kyo kya hua sab thik tho hai na

Ismita : kavin ne mujhe ma kaha

Rakesh :kya sach mai

She noded and huged him ...

Next day at sun garden

Kavin was jogging when he saw some childrens that he saw daily at the signal they were talking about a girl that she is giving 100 rupees to each and every children who is visiting her ..

Kavin made his way their and saw a girl who aas distributing money to them but suddenly her money got over and a small boy came to her kavin moved their and took out 100 rupees from his voilet and handed it to the boy..

That girl looks up she is none other than purvi as she saw him she quickly got that it was the same boy that helpep her yesterday to fix the car ..

Kavin was about to move purvi came out of her car and stoped him

"Excuse me "

Kavin:yes

Purvi :thank you

Kavin: oh it's not a big deal ..

Purvi :ek aur thank you

Kavin :do baar kyo

Purvi : vo actually kal jo apne un uncle ki help ki thi na tyre fix karne mai mai aur meri friend andar gadi mai he the tho maine apko dekha tha ..

Kavin:what tum aur tumhari friend andar baith kar nazara dekh rahe the socha hai un uncle kp kitni takleef hui hogi vo sab akele karne mai tum dono ke andar hone se gadi kitni bhari ho. Gayi thi

Purvi :i am so sorry maine to socha he nahi i am really sorry please mujhe maff kar do ..

Kavin:ha ha ha aare main to mazak kar raha tha tumhari galti nahi hai

They both smiled ...

Purvi :vaise i am purvi (while extending her hands )

Kavin:kavin here (they shake hands )

Purvi :vaise maine tumhe pehle bhi dekha tha kal airport mai vo kya tha i hate you darling i hate you sweetheart girlfriend ka wait kar rahe the

Kavin:han mai meri ma ka wait kar raha tha

Purvi :oh

Kavin:vaise purvi maine tumhe pehle kabhi nahi dekha yahan par

Purvi. :han vo actually mai meri ek friend ki shadi attend karne aayi hoon 1 hafte ke liye mumbai se

Kavin :sirf ek hafte ke liye

Purvi :han vo asal mai mere dad ka transfer ho gaya hai US mai so agle hafte he nikalna hai ..

Kavin :oh aacha

Purvi : tumhe dekh ke lagta hai ki tum apni ma se bohot pyaar karte ho haina

Kavin: ha vo to hai

Purvi : par pata hai kuch kuch ma ekdum puri kya boolu mother india hoti

Kavin:kyo kiss se pala pada tumhara

Purvi : aare kya batao flight mai mujhe ek aunty mili apne bete ka pura biodata de diya mera beta aisa hai vaisa hai pure raste mera beta par pata kuch ma o ke paas apni beti ke bare mai batane layak kuch nahi hota mai tho pur raste pareshan he ho gayi sirf mai he janti hoon maine time kaise kata tah

Kavin:ha ha i guess tumahara tho pata nahi par unhe khoob. Maza aya hoga

Purvi :seriously aacha ab mai chalti hoon mrri friend wait kar rah hogi mai usse bata ke bhi nahi ayi

Kavin :ok bye

Purvi :bye ..

* * *

**A/N- ok so how was is did you like do tell me hhave a good day take care **

**Bye ...**


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter -4_

_Summary .._

Kavin:ha ha i guess tumahara tho pata nahi par unhe khoob. Maza aya hoga

Purvi :seriously aacha ab mai chalti hoon mrri friend wait kar rah hogi mai usse bata ke bhi nahi ayi

Kavin :ok bye

Purvi :bye ..

* * *

_Same day _

_Rakesh and kavin were coming to home in the car when Rakesh removed a cigrreate from his pocket and kavin saw it and said .._

_Apko pata hai mera friend hai na jai uske dad ki death ho gayi _

_Rakesh :kya par kaise vo tho thik he the jab mai unse mila tha last time _

_Kavin. :cigrreate ki wajha se **DAD..** jai tho apne dad ko kho chuka hai mai apko nahi khona chata _

_Rakesh looks at him he got emotional but did not shown to kavin for the first time he called him his dad he throw all the cigrreates out of the window promising his son to not repeat it again .._

_When they reached home kavin entered first and told his mom that "mom maine apke pati ki cigrreate pine adat chida di " she exclaimed ..and said "kya itne salo se mai nahi chuda payi tune chuda di kya baat hai "_

_After sometimes rakesh entered and told her everything they both were on cloud nine with the fact that their son has accepted them fully as his family .._

_next day .._

_At kavin's home .._

_Rakesh : ismita tumhari diamond ring kahan hai .._

_Ismita : han bata rahi hoon ek ring he tho hai batati hoon pata hai jab mai plane mai thi na tho kya hua _

_Rakesh :mujhe yeh nahi janna jo janna vo batao na ring kahan hai .._

_Ismita : ok fine suno .._

_Flashback .._

_In the plane .._

_Ismita was seated on her seat then a fatty boy came over their and sit besides her she was getting uncomfortable in his company she was continous praying that somehow that boy go somewhere else then a girl entered and busy in looking for her seat and she came to the boy and said _

_Excuse me ye meri seat hai _

_Ismita was relived after listerning that .._

_Boy :nahi ye meri he seat hai no. 19 _

_Girl :no it's mine you can see it _

_Boy :oh sorry mera 16 hai i got it wrong kya aap meri seat par baith jaoge please _

_Ismita gestured her please say no to him please please .._

_She looked at her and was not able to decide what to do next so ismita jumped in .._

_Ismita :nahi ye aisa nahi kar sakti kyoki hum dono saath mai ja rahe hai tho alag kaise baith sakte hai _

_Boy :saath ja rahe ho aacha tho apko pehle he mujhe mana kar dena chayea tha _

_Ismita :sorry maine apko dekha nahi _

_Boy :apne mujhe nahi dekha thik hai koi baat nahi (and he moved from their and that girl sit on her seat )_

_Ismita :thank you so so much by the way mera naam ismita hai aur tumhara _

_Girl :purvi _

_Ismita :bohot aacha naam hai vaise kya tumhari shadi ho gayi _

_Purvi :nahi abhi tho nahi _

_Ismita :chalo aachi baat hai pata hai mere bete ki bhi abhi shadi nahi hui hai bohot he aacha hai mera beta kavin _

_Purvi : han kafi aachi baat hai .._

_Ismita :pata hai mujhse aur apne dad se bohot pyaar karta hai bohot care karta hai tho socho apni wife se kitna pyaar karega _

_Flashbackover _

_Rakesh :han tho ab ye ladki kahan se aa gayi uss ring ka kya hua _

_Ismita : aare poocho mat kya ladki thi itni sundar ki agar ek baar koi dekhe tho dekhta he reh jaye par na vo ladki baar baar washroom ja rahi thi maine pure raste kavin ki khoob tareef ki uske bare mai maine sab kuch bataya yahan tak ki vo ring bhi dikhaye jo kavin ne mothers day par di thi _

_Rakesh :tho isse us ring ka kya _

_Ismita :aare ladki ki shakal he thodi na dekhenge uski niyat bhi tho dekhna zarrori hai tho na maine vo ring chupke se uske bag mai daal di _

_Rakesh :kyaaaaa tumne ye kya kiya pata hai pure 10 lakh ki ring thi vo agar vo ladki nahi aayi tho _

_Ismita :whattt 10 lakh koi baat nahi apne heere jaise bete ke liye tho aise 100 heere kurban hai _

_Rakesh : ismita agar vo chahegi tho bhi kaise ring vapis karegi _

_Ismita ;aare maine usse itni baar address bata diya ki usse rat gaya hoga ..._

_Rakesh :par agar vo nahi aayi tho _

_Suddenly they heard the door bell _

_Ismita : bell baji vo aa gayi chalo _

_Kavin opened the door and saw her standing their and said _

_Tum yahan mere piche piche mere ghar aa gayi _

_Purvi :what mai yahan tumse milne nahi aayi hoon mai tho yahan aunty se milne aayi hoon _

_Ismita :aare purvi tum aa gayi aao aao andar aao _

_After some time they settle down in the hall _

_Ismita : Rakesh yeh he hai purvi jo mujhe plane mai mili thi _

_Purvi : vo aunty apki ring pata nahi mere bag mai kahan se aa gayi sach mai _

_Ismita :aare mujhe pata hai (and she took the ring from her )_

_Kavin (in low voice ): tho yeh thi vo jinse tum irritate kar rahi thi batao abhi ma ko _

_Purvi (in low voice ):please kuch mat batana _

_Ismita ;tum dono ek dusre ko jante ho yeh tho kafi aachi baat hai _

_Kavin:hum kal he mile the aur ye yahan 1 hafte ke liye aayi hai apni friend ki shadi mai baad mai yeh apni family ke saath us chali jayegi _

_Ismita :tum chali jaogi humesha ke liye _

_Purvi :ha aunty vo tho maine insist kiya tha is liye mere parents ne allow kiya tha mujhe yahan aane ke liye ..._

_Rakesh :oh aacha koi baat nahi tum roz aate rehna han _

_Purvi ; aa tik hai ab mujhe chalna hoga mai meri friend ko bata ke nahi aayi hoon vo pareshan hogi _

_Ismita :thik hai _

_Kavin ;chalo mai chod ke aa jata hoon chalo .._

_Purvi :mai manage kar loongi _

_Kavin:tum ma ki ring dene ke liye aayi tho badle mai main tumhe ghar chod deta hoon .._

_Purvi :ok thik hai .._

_Kavin :aacha mom mai aata hoon abhi i hate you ma .._

_Rakesh :han han aaj kal hume tho koi i hate you kehta he nahi hai _

_Kavin :i hate you dad (and they shared a family hug )_

_Purvi looked at them in amazement and smiled .._

_On the way _

_Purvi :yeh i hate you ka kya chakar hai _

_Kavin :dekho mai tumhe iske piche ka logic batata hoon jab hum kisi se pyaar karte hai tho usse i love you kehte lekin agar kisi se sky ki limit tak pyaar karte ho tho usse i hate you kehte hai _

_Purvi :kafi ajeeb logic hai _

_Kavin; ha vo tho hai _

_Purvi :chalo mai tumhe apni friend se milvati hoon _

_And she introduced him to everyone and in no time they became friendly .._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - 5

**thank you so much to all the readers for your constant support to my story by reading it and some of them has also reviewed upon it i am thankfull bcz also after knowing that i have written a movie "hello " a telgue film then also you have read it so here is the last chapter for it hope you like it and see my efforts in writting this though it's a movie but i have described it in my own way ..**

Recap : _Purvi :chalo mai tumhe apni friend se milvati hoon_

_And she introduced him to everyone and in no time they became friendly .._

_Up next .._

and they eventually became close but one day kavin heard his mother talking to his dad about him and purvi

Ismita :apne ek chiz notice ki jab se purvi aayi hai kavin pari ko bhool gaya hai aur usne subha jogging par jana bhi band kar diya haj

Rakesh :: ismita tumne tho kamal he kar diya tumhari pasand tho tho lakho mai ek hai

Ismita : aare thoda dheere boliyea kavin sun lega

Kavin felt sad and thinks how he can forgot pari for purvi , at the same time Purvi is reminded of seenu and they didn't answered each others call and met.

But one day ismita called purvi and she can't deny so she came

Ismita : mujhe pata tha ki tum zarror aaoge

Purvi :apne itne pyaar se bulaya tha aunty tho kaise nahi aati aur han kal shahana ka sangeet hai aur phir parso shadi hai aur aap sab ko aana he hoga

Ismita :ha zaror kyo nahi vaise beta mai tumse ek baat poochna chati hoon

Purvi :han aunty poochu na

Ismita : tum tho shahana ki shadi ke baad humesha humesha ke liye US chali jaoge tho mai kya soch rahi thi tum aur kavin ek dusre ko aache se jante ho aur kuch dino mai he ghul mil gaye ho tho kya tum mere bete kavin se shadi karna chaoge

Both kavin and purvi were hell shock but purvi manage to say that she has someone else in her heart and she ran from their because she was so hurt ..

Kavin :kya ma aap ek baar pooch tho lete mujhse vo kitna dukhi ho gayi and he also ran after her but she has left

Next day

At shahana 's sangeet

Kavin and purvi meet but purvi is again reminded of seenu again and she runs away kavin follows her he tried every possible way to talk with her and in order to stop her he held her hand and accidentally breaks her bangel which was very dear to her and she is heartbroken some years ago seenu had gifted her some bangels but now they were small for her so she got them recasted into one single bangle and today because of kavin the only memories if seenu has been destroyed she gave him a tight slap ..

**present time **

Kavin was able to retrieves his phone back after a great fight with tge phone mafia even the mafia himself asked him

Mafia : ek phone ke liye apne hume itna kyo mara ek last sawal uss phone mai aisa kya hai

Kavin :meri life

And he locked them up and he called in the same number

Driver :hello

Kavin :hello apko yaad hai subha apne galti se mujhe call kar diya tha aur thodi deer pehle bhi maine apko call kiya tha

Driver :han sir yaad hai mujhe

Kavin :han tho jab mai apse baat kar raha tha tab apke background mai ek ladki voilen baja rahi thi apne dekha tha usse

Driver :han sir bohot he aacha music baja rahi thi vo ladki

Kavin :tho abhi aap kahan hai

Driver :abhi tho mai airport par hoon sir

Kavin :nahi jab apne mujhe call kiya tha tab aap kahan the

Driver : tab tho mai music festival mai tha

Kavin :oh aur wahan music festival mai exactly kahan but their was no answer he checked his phone it was dead i mean battery was dead and without wasting anytime he moved towards the music festival ..

When he reached their he saw purvi he goes to her she was still upset about the fight they had at her friends sangeet ..

Kavin :purvi please mujhe maff kar do maine jaan ke tumhara bangle nahi toda mai janta hoon vo tumhare liye precious hoga tabhi tumne aise react kiya ..

Purvi :koi baat nahi kavin tumhari galti nahi thi mujhe bhi tumhe thapad nahi marna chaiyea tha isliyea i am also sorry

Like this was they both forgive each other and kavin see 's a shop he ran to that shop and buys a bangle for her and gifted her wishing all the best for her new life in US .and again started to look for pari and finally he saw a music stall and asked the owner about her but all in vain to make him remember he took the violin and started playing it here purvi listerns the tune and she desperately runs searching for him but in vain and here kavin also return the violin to the shopkeeper and goes back ..

He was so disheartened he suddenly look on the ground and finds a hundred rupee note with pari 's phone no. On it he some how manage to get someones phone and dialed the number but here purvi for the first time she was not picking her phone and cutting it again and again as she was searching for the tune player 's location in the fest and she was irritated enough she finally picked it up

Purvi :hello

Kavin :pari mai seenu

Purvi was shocked listerning that she sat on the near by bench and said "seenu sirf ek phone call ke liye itna intezar karwaya tumne "

Kavin : sorry pari par mujhse tumhara number kho gaya tha tum kahan ho iss waqt

Purvi : mai music festival mai hoon

Kavin :kya mai bhi yahin hoon tum kahan ho

But again the phone call cuts because of dead battery kavin at that moment just curse his luck he was so close to her and but he was determined enough to not loose his love again

He goes to music stall where pari had played earlier and plays for the final time **(A/N-guys if you want to hear that bgm tune you can listern it on you tube or any other app you want it's really nice seriously when i first heard that i litreally got tears in my eyes )**

Purvi again heard the tune she knew it's seenu she just ran in the direction from where that tune had come she finally reached their their was a lot of crowed she manage to came in and saw kavin playing it and kavin was also stunned by seeing purvi with a desperate look kavin murmurs identifying "pari " she followed by sign of her saying "yes"

Kavin keep the violin down purvi ran to him and they both embrace each other in love ...

Kavin : so kuch kehna hai

Purvi :i hate you kavin

Kavin :i hate you too purvi

* * *

**THE END ..**

_**Some love stories never ends though it take some time destiny has seperated them to in their childhood but today the destiny only has bring them together ..**_


End file.
